


I Found You Again on Christmas

by hazelNuts



Series: Prompt Fics [79]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire, Christmas, Derek Hale & Kira Yukimura Friendship, F/F, Fluff, Mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 03:48:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5524298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelNuts/pseuds/hazelNuts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>foxerica asked: "Kira/Cora + my best friend said he wanted me to meet his sister, but little did he know that we had a one-night stand a year ago and it didn't go well. maybe we should try it again?"</p><p><i>'Kira this is my mom.’</i><br/><i>‘Call me Talia, sweetheart.’</i><br/><i>Kira nods politely, but barely registers what’s happening, all her focus is on the shorter of the two young women in front of her, who is glaring at her like she just told one of the little ones that Santa isn’t real.</i><br/><i>‘And these are my sisters, Laura and Cora.’</i><br/>Oh fuck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Found You Again on Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [foxerica (ericaismeg)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ericaismeg/gifts).



> If you think I forgot any tags, please let me know in the comments.

‘Are you sure about this?’ Kira asks.

‘Yes, Kira, I’m sure that I’m inviting my best friend to my family’s for Christmas so she won’t have to spend it alone,’ Derek answers her, for the hundredth time. ‘Everyone looks forward to meeting you. Don’t worry.’

‘And you’re sure they’re okay with having a kitsune over for Christmas?’

Derek throws her an encouraging smile. ‘Absolutely. And I’m sure you’ll love my sisters, especially Cora. You’ll be staying in her room.’

‘You’ve told me.’ Kira can’t help but smile. Derek has told her so often that she and Cora will get a long that she’s starting to suspect he’s trying to set them up.

‘I know you’ve had a bad experience with a werewolf, but we’re not like that. I promise.’

‘I trust you,’ Kira assures him, because of course she does. She and Derek became friends so fast and so easily, even with her reserves about werewolves.

‘Good, because we’re here.’

KIra still feels a little nervous as they get out of the car and walk up to Derek’s parental home, but it has more to do with the amount of people that’ll be inside than the fact that they’re werewolves. She can hear the bustle and laughter of a happy family even from this far away.

As they step inside, they’re immediately greeted by a group of small werewolves, who than quickly run back to their parents.

‘Those were my little cousins,’ Derek chuckles. He pushes her further inside. ‘Come on, I’ll introduce you to the rest. Kira this is my mom.’

‘Call me Talia, sweetheart.’

Kira nods politely, but barely registers what’s happening, all her focus is on the shorter of the two young women in front of her, who is glaring at her like she just told one of the little ones that Santa isn’t real.

‘And these are my sisters, Laura and Cora.’

_Oh fuck._

_~_

**New Year’s Eve, Almost One Year Ago (and only a week before Kira befriends Derek)**

Kira gasps as the woman attaches her lips to her neck. She hasn’t done this in awhile. She’d been so busy with finishing college, then work, and then the move from New York to Sacramento, that she’s barely gone out the past two years, let alone have sex with another person.

She quickly rids herself of her coat and scarf, and pushes the woman further into the apartment, into the direction of what she hopes is the bedroom. They stumble over each other’s legs and go down, giggling. 

‘You okay?’ Kira asks, already moving her lips to the other woman’s.

‘Yeah,’ is the whispered answer. It trails off in a groan when Kira presses her thigh down between the woman’s legs and grinds up, just a little.

Kira pushes her hands underneath the woman’s shirt, letting her lightning caress the skin beneath her fingers. The woman stiffens. It’s not entirely unexpected, not everyone likes it when she does that. Kira stops pulls back, waiting for the woman to make the next move.

The next move is extremely unexpected. The woman pushes her off, hitting Kira so hard that she flies back. When Kira has found her feet again and looks up, the girl is crouching, her eyes flashing yellow with fangs and claws extended. 

_Oh shit. Oh fuck. Abort. Abort!_

Kira brings a hand to her chest and feels tears in her shirt. Thankfully, her skin is still in one piece. 

‘What are you?’ the woman growls, 

‘I’m not a threat,’ Kira assures her. She steps back and does her best to appear non-threatening, but keeps her hands balled into fists, her lightning right under her skin, keeping it at the ready. Her eyes flash orange involuntarily.

‘Get out of my house.’ The woman takes a step forward, forcing Kira to take another step back. ‘Now.’

Kira nods, grabs her things and quickly backs out of the apartment.

~

‘It’s nice to meet you all,’ Kira manages to say. She thinks she even manages a smile.

‘Nice to meet you, too,’ Laura says, pulling her into a hug. It makes Kira feel a little better.

‘So, I guess you’ll be sleeping with me,’ Cora says, then freezes, her eyes widening slightly. Kira’s not sure if she wants to laugh or cry at the ridiculousness of the situation. When she looks at Derek standing next to her, he’s looking back at her with confusion written all over his face. Her heart is probably going crazy right now, and she can only imagine what her chemo signals are doing. She’ll explain later. Maybe.

After being introduced to all the aunts, uncles, nephews, nieces and cousins as well, she follows Cora upstairs with her luggage. There’s an awkward moment where Kira tries to make small talk, but it passes when Cora ignores her.

Cora keeps ignoring her for the next two days. Kira’s not sure how she feels about that. Derek had been so excited for them to meet and she knows he’s a little disappointed they’re not getting along. She’s disappointed, too. Cora seems amazing when she’s interacting with other people and is every bit as beautiful as she remembers.

Thankfully, the rest of the family seem to love having her around. They ask her a thousand questions about what it’s like to be a kitsune, about her family (she only has her mom and dad), if she can shift into a fox (no, but she has an aura that she can call on to protect her that looks like a fox), her age (only twenty-five, but her mother’s over nine hundred years old), if her senses are as fine-tuned as a werewolf’s (no, but they’re better than a human’s), and so many more.

It’s Christmas Eve when Cora finally starts to talk to her. They’re in Cora’s bedroom getting ready for Christmas Eve dinner.

‘I’m sorry,’ Cora whispers. It’s soft, and Kira has to strain to hear it. ‘About that night.’

‘It’s okay. You were just… defending your home.’ Kira keeps her voice just as low as Cora’s so none of the others will hear. Neither of them has told anyone what happened between them at the start of the year.

Cora snorts. ‘It wasn’t in any danger. It’s just- I really liked you and even though it was probably going to be nothing more than a one-night stand, I got upset you didn’t tell me everything.’

‘We didn’t even know each other’s names,’ Kira points out, chuckling. She moves closer to where Cora is sitting on her bed, then, when Cora doesn’t seem to mind her proximity, sits down.

‘You know I complained about it for a month to Derek? I wanted to look you up, apologize, get a second chance. He’s never going to let this go when he finds out.’

‘You wanted a second chance?’ Kira asks, her eyes roaming Cora’s face, cataloging the way Cora ducks her head and the corner of her mouth ticks up in a small, hopeful smile.

‘I still do.’ Cora moves closer so their legs are pressing together. The warmth is making Kira’s skin feel tingly and her chest feel too small for her lungs and heart.

‘Then why did you ignore me?’ The movement of her lips makes them brush against Cora’s. They’re so close now they’re breathing each other’s breaths, their breasts pressing together, and the only way they could get even closer was even one of them moved into the other’s lap.

‘I wasn’t sure if you were still mad at me.’

‘I was never mad at you.’

Kira moves one leg over Cora’s so that she’s straddling her. Tangling her fingers in Cora’s hair, she pulls on it just enough so Cora tips her head back and Kira can easily mouth at her jaw. Cora’s hands are rubbing up and down Kira’s thighs, each time they go up they get a little closer to her ass. Kira kisses her way from Cora’s ear to her lips and-

‘Hey, are you two ready? Holy sh- I’m sorry.’ The door slams closed.

In her surprise by the interruption Kira lets go of Cora and falls to floor.

‘Are you okay?’ Cora asks, her hand in front of her mouth. 

Kira is going to pretend it’s from shock and not because Cora’s trying to hide her laughter. ‘Just my dignity and pride that are wounded.’

This time, Cora does laugh. Kira kicks her softly in the leg and then scrambles up. After quickly straightening their clothes they open the door to find an embarrassed and slightly smug looking Derek on the other side.

‘Sorry,’ he says, but smiles when he sees their intertwined fingers.

Cora roles her eyes. ‘You can apologize by giving me half your piece of Gram’s pumpkin pie.’ Derek looks like he’s about to pretest, but Cora is already walking away, pulling Kira with her. ‘Now, if you’ll excuse us, we have to go find some mistletoe since you interrupted us before we could actually kiss.’

Cora’s family eventually bans them from the mistletoe. Kira can’t really blame them, she and Cora have been trying to catch up on a year of kisses.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [tumblr](http://fandom-madnessess.tumblr.com/).


End file.
